Se a felicidade existe
by Ana Felton
Summary: Gina vê o pôr do sol mais bonito da sua vida... mas ela não o pode apreciar jogada ao vento...


Gina permanecia com os olhos parados no cenário à sua frente. O pôr-do-sol mais bonito que já vira… Como podia aquilo trazer-lhe um vazio tão grande? Era igualzinho ao pôr-do-sol a que assistira no seu penúltimo dia com ele.

FLASHBACK 

- Gina, eu te amo!

- Por favor Harry! Eu amo Draco e nós já conversamos sobre isso!

- Ao menos me deixa provar! – Ao dizer isso, Harry agarra Gina e a beija, um beijo desesperado do qual ela tentava se livrar.

- O que raio é isso?!

- Draco! – Gina se solta com um safanão de Harry e só tem tempo de ver Draco pulando para cima dele e o sovando. – Parem com isso! Draco, pára, por favor!

Mas Draco não parou, ele continuou até Potter estar inconsciente. As últimas palavras que ela ouviu dele foi um simples "Eu realmente julguei que você me amasse", juntamente com um olhar de nojo.

Ela ficou chorando durante horas até poder repetir o que Draco acabara de fazer com Harry.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Mais uma vez ela relembrava aquele episódio horrível, que parecia tão recente, embora tivesse acontecido há mais de 2 semanas, e mais uma vez se encontrava chorando e orando aos céus que ele voltasse. Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho parecido com um tiro e uma figura de cabelos platinados surgindo no centro da sala.

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, tentava se convencer que era apenas para buscar suas coisas, mas sabia que, bem no fundo do seu coração, tinha esperança de que ela estivesse lá, sabia que só ia lá por ela.

Vírginia se encontrava num estado deplorável… O seu rosto inchado de tanto chorar, as roupas amarrotadas e um olhar de espanto, mas principalmente tristeza.

- Draco… – O quanto ele tinha querido ouvir de novo aquela voz.

- Apenas vim buscar as minhas coisas. – Ele falou no tom mais frio que conseguia, soando como o antigo Draco… Mas seu olhar contradizia tudo. Era cansado, triste amargurado…

Avançou para o quarto deixando Gina, sentada no chão da sala, chorando copiosamente, enquanto ele próprio derramava lágrimas quase imperceptíveis.

Ela o viu sair do quarto, com aquela expressão de desprezo estampada na cara e apenas soluçou mais.

- Eu não quero mais ouvir falar de você, Weasley… – Ele disse isso com o menos sentimento possível. No entanto, ela conseguia decifrar seus olhos e com uma observação atenta, podia reparar nos rastos das lágrimas.

Draco se dirigiu para a porta, e ao abri-la, olhou uma última vez para trás… nesse olhar Gina viu, embora que forrado por nojo e tristeza, todo o amor que ele sentia por ela. Com todas as forças que conseguiu invocar, a ruiva se levantou e correu, colocando-se entre ele e a porta.

- Agora você vai me escutar!

- Eu não quero ouvir nada da sua boca, Weasley… ainda mais depois de o Potter ter tocado nela.

- Eu sei que o que você viu foi horrível, mas ele que me beijou! Eu tentei me desenvencilhar, mas ele era muito forte!

- Claro que sim! E eu vou me casar com CDF Granger!

- PORRA, DRACO! Quem você pensa que eu sou?! ACHA REALMENTE QUE EU TE TRAÍRIA DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE PASSAMOS? DEPOIS DE TER ARRISCADO A MINHA VIDA POR VOCÊ CONTRA AQUELE COMENSAL? ACHA QUE EU NÃO SENTI NOJO QUANDO SENTI OS LÁBIOS DO HARRY TOCANDO OS MEUS? QUE EU NÃO SOFRI AO VER OS SEUS OLHOS OLHANDO PARA MIM COMO SE EU NÃO TE AMASSE?

- E COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ME SENTI AO TE VER BEIJANDO O POTTER? COMO VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU TENHO ESTADO NESSES DIAS?

- Eu preciso de você aqui, Draco! – Ela estava tentando se acalmar – Eu desisti da minha vida, da minha família, de tudo o que tinha para ficar com você! E não trocaria o nosso amor por nada… - Ao dizer isto, ela sente uma tontura e anda cambaleando até ao sofá.

- Você está bem? – Neste momento, ele estava preocupado demais para se lembrar de esconder emoções.

- Não… Eu só vou estar bem quando você me disser que vai voltar.

Se sentando ao pé dela no sofá, ele joga a cabeça pra trás e esfrega os olhos.

- Gina, eu preciso ter certeza de que o seu beijo com o Potter não foi verdadeiro…

- Será que assim você vai conseguir ter a certeza? – Com isso, ela segura o queixo de Draco e o beija com todo o sentimento que tinha por ele naquele momento. As lágrimas já não sendo mais controladas, escorriam por suas faces, deixando o beijo salgado.

- Por favor, Draco, volta…

Ele apenas a abraçou como se tivesse medo de perdê-la novamente e a olhou nos olhos, dizendo a sua resposta. Sem palavras… apenas gestos diziam tudo o que era preciso…

A pegou no colo, levando-a para o quarto e a deitando na cama, para de seguida se deitar ao lado dela, acariciando-lhe a face com as costas da mão direito, enquanto a outra se encontrava na sua cintura. Os seus lábios encontraram-se de novo, iniciando uma dança sensual, que nenhum dos dois queria parar.

Quando acordou julgou que estava sonhando. Tudo tinha sido tão perfeito… ele realmente amava aquela ruiva… Ficou parado apenas a admirando, os cabelos ruivos caindo sobre os ombros e peito nu, o contraste do lençol branco com a sua pele, ainda mais branca. Como ele tinha conseguido ficar sem ela durante todo esse tempo?

Que sono! Ela realmente estava exausta, tudo tinha acontecido rápido demais. Num momento eles estavam discutindo, noutro se amando como nunca…

Abriu os olhos e encontrou os cinzentos dele a fitando.

- Há quanto tempo você está acordado?

- Tempo que não chega para matar todas a saudades que tive… – Dito isto, ele captura seus lábios num beijo. O beijo dele sempre foi diferente dos beijos que ela já tinha trocado com outros. Era como se tudo neles se encaixasse, uma química perfeita!

Agora estavam tomando o pequeno-almoço, ainda deitados na gigantesca cama de dossel.

- Como o Potter ficou quando acordou? – Draco dizia isto tentando disfarçar o interesse, mas pela 1ª vez na vida, se saía mal em esconder emoções.

- Sabe que eu não sei?! A única coisa que eu fiz foi partir para cima dele e acabar de pôr a sua cara totalmente roxa, e depois, expulsá-lo daqui. – A ruiva não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso maroto enquanto falava.

Ele riu com gosto ao ouvir isso. Sabia do génio fogoso da pequena Weasley, ele próprio já havia sofrido com isso, mas imaginá-la dando uma surra no Cicatriz era demais.

- Draco, temos de falar – Gina assumiu um semblante sério. – Há uma coisa que eu tenho de lhe contar.

- O que foi? – Uma das sobrancelhas de Draco encontrava-se erguida e a sua expressão era preocupada.

- Bem… eu realmente não sei como lhe dizer… mas… eu estou grávida…

A boca do loiro se escancarou de surpresa e o garfo que segurava foi parar ao chão, com um barulho irritante. De um impulso se levanta, pega a pequena Weasley por um braço e a encosta na parede.

- VOCÊ SABE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA?! – Gritou ele.

- Draco me solta por favor, o que você vai fazer? – Ela o olhava assustada com a súbita brutalidade do namorado, quando sente seus lá bios serem prensados contra os dele, as línguas se procurando, enquanto as mãos se dirigiam para a sua cintura.

- Significa que nós vamos ter que preparar um quarto… e que eu lhe tenho de perguntar uma coisa que já devia ter perguntado há tempos… Casa comigo?


End file.
